


Полусон

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Уставший и сонный Боб греется у Нормана под боком.





	Полусон

**Author's Note:**

> Могут быть неточности с местонахождением Аттилана

— В следующий раз, когда ты полетишь медитировать на Луну, привези мне оттуда камень на память.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Но, раз уж речь зашла о ценных сувенирах, то лучше, если ты привезешь мне кого-то или что-то из дворца Черного Грома. Я этому буду рад намного больше. Кстати, через тебя мы могли бы наладить неплохие отношения с Аттиланом...  
  
Роберт прищуренно смотрел на Нормана. Он буквально чувствовал, как веки тяжелеют и стремятся закрыться, а смысл чужих слов тает еще на подлете к ушам. Последние двадцать минут клонило в сон, и мягкий угол дивана только помогал расслабиться. Стакан виски без льда и целая неделя патрулирования Солнечной системы — этого достаточно, чтоб склонить голову, подобрать ноги и удобно заснуть у Нормана под боком. Роберт был благодарен ему за понимание и то, как он участливо давал передышку в работе, специально для плохих дней. Сейчас с ним было уютно, не то что на кольцах Сатурна, но Роберт мысленно сетовал на самого себя. Пара слов о прошлом дали новую пищу для разговора. Он клевал носом, свет от ламп слепил, сидящий рядом Норман гладил по колену, а вкрадчивый голос, более тихий, чем обычно, убаюкивал.   
  
— ...не думаю, что я бы мешал, — ехидно закончил Норман свою речь, до самого конца так и не услышанную Робертом.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Ты говорил, что одежда для гостей была неприлично облегающей.  
  
Роберт кивнул с очередным сонным “ага”. Мысли угасали одна за другой. Среди них была одна противная, приставучая и напрягающая. Звучала она так: “Пора домой”. И напрягала она не от угрызений совести. Чтоб ее воплотить, нужно было пожертвовать манящими теплом и удобством дивана. Роберт просто не мог встать — от усталости тело стало грузным, и он чувствовал, как медленно, но верно становится частью дивана. В спальню можно телепортироваться! Он забраковал идею так же быстро, как она у него родилась. Жутко не хотелось напрягаться. Норман поглаживал бедро и слегка сжимал его, и Роберт постарался посмотреть в ответ без прищура. Норман, в отличие от него, был бодрячком и бессовестно пользовался чужой слабостью — все говорил и говорил, ухитрялся трогать и массировать ноющие мышцы. Хитрая улыбка застыла в уголках его губ, в глазах читался интерес — все говорило о том, что он что-то задумал. И навряд ли это что-то касалось Нелюдей. Роберт подумал, что пока Норман не раскочегарился, надо бы напрячься и вернуться домой. Ссора с Линдой вышла громкой. Стоило помириться, чтоб если не по прежней любви, то хоть с уважением друг к другу жить дальше под одной крышей. Мысль о побеге подкрепил цепкий поцелуй в шею. Роберт устало выдавил:  
  
— Я, наверное, пойду домой…  
  
— Ага, — невозмутимо сказал Норман и поцеловал его под уголком челюсти, перенеся руку ему на пах. Роберт повернул голову, чтоб избежать следующего поцелуя, но безуспешно.  
  
— Меня Линда ждет, — вяло уговаривал он себя и Нормана. — Мы не виделись неделю.  
  
— Конечно… Но я тоже соскучился.  
  
Роберт обреченно вздохнул, понимая, что не готов спорить — у Озборна сейчас большой перевес. Он полон сил, он настроен на победу и, нужно быть честным с самим собой, Роберт тоже по нему соскучился. И, решив временно сдаться, повернулся навстречу его губам.  
  
Они целовались неспешно, лениво. Роберт наконец смог закрыть глаза и почувствовать теплое жжение на краях век. Сонливость приглушила ощущения, и неторопливый поцелуй постепенно занял все мысли Роберта. Всего пару часов назад он мерз на Титане и в одиночестве летал между обломками колец, думая о том, куда завела его жизнь, а теперь грелся у Нормана и ворковал с ним, сменив свой супергеройский костюм на обычную одежду. Момент, когда Норман расстегнул ширинку на джинсах, он пропустил.  
  
— Я сонный, — пробормотал Роберт, понадеявшись, что того это остановит.  
  
— Сонный? — с притворным удивлением отозвался Норман. — Ну, надеюсь, поцелуй тебя разбудит.  
  
Должно быть, Норман все так же довольно улыбался, особенно когда расправился с пуговицей, бельем и вытащил теплыми пальцами член наружу. Роберт слабо улыбнулся в ответ — ему льстило, что его ждали, если не дома, то здесь. Хотелось ласки, особенно после такого резкого старта, но он не был уверен в том, что сможет достойно ответить желаниям Нормана именно сейчас, когда всё тело сковала усталость. Норман поцеловал его снова: влажные губы скользнули по губам, затем задержались у правого уголка и местечка под ним. Роберт попытался поймать его губы своими, но Норман коротко куснул его за шею, показывая, кто тут сейчас главный. Роберт не протестовал, тем более, что теперь можно было с чистой совестью расслабиться и ничего не делать. Так что он просто откинулся обратно на спинку дивана и задрал подбородок: так было удобнее предаваться полусну, а Норман мог кусать и целовать любую часть шеи, что он и делал, как только у него появлялась такая возможность. Колола ли его щетина? Роберт не успел побриться — Норман каким-то магическим образом после космоса сразу затащил его к себе. Когда дыхание коснулось обнаженной груди, Роберт поежился и тихо застонал от ускорившихся движений ладони на члене. Норман поцеловал оба соска, медленно обведя их языком. С каждым следующим движением пальцев по стволу, поцелуем в шею, укусом за соски Роберт ощущал, что сон отходит на второй план. Он подался бедрами навстречу ладони, чтоб унять томление, и почувствовал, как крепко пальцы сдавили член. Шепот Нормана защекотал ухо:  
  
— Спящий красавец проснулся?  
  
— Почти, — согласился он с нетерпеливым вздохом.  
  
— Значит, нужен новый поцелуй, — промурлыкал Норман, поглаживая головку его члена большим пальцем.  
  
Роберт до боли закусил нижнюю губу, напоминая себе, что открыть глаза сейчас будет не очень хорошей идеей. Норман может остановиться. Вот он коснулся языком кадыка, спустился к ключицам, где задержался, чтоб широко облизать впадинку между ними. Чертовски медленно.  
  
— Норман, — позвал Роберт, но тот продолжал так же неспешно касаться языком и губами по впадинке в центре груди, дразняще прошелся вокруг сосков, оставив их без внимания, и снова вернулся к исследованию рельефа, теперь вылизывая кубики пресса.  
  
— Норман! — повторил Роберт резче и, не удержавшись, открыл глаза, когда Норман наконец поцеловал головку, обдал горячим дыханием и взял в рот.  
  
Норман смотрел на него с всепоглощающей жадностью в голубых глазах. Его губы медленно спускались ниже, к пальцам, сжимающим крупный ствол. Роберт затаил дыхание и почувствовал, как появляется на лице похабная улыбка. Черт подери.   
  
— Приве-ет, — отстранившись, Норман не утратил своего далеко не делового настроения. — Подержи футболку зубами, — он недовольно приподнял правый уголок губ. — Мешает.   
  
Роберт молча закусил ткань.


End file.
